


John and the Purple Crayon

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all, don't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and the Purple Crayon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013  
> Amnesty Prompt 06: purple prose: Use however this inspires you.

John had questions. First, where was he? The room was blank and bare. He didn't remember getting there and saw no way of leaving.  
  
Second, when had he changed into footie-pyjamas? He felt no telltale bump on his head and no residual sensation of being drugged.  
  
His gaze landed on the only item in the room. A purple crayon? He smiled and picked it up. A way out! He drew a door in the wall and opened it, anticipating great adventures.  
  
"Wake up, John. You're dreaming."  
  
John rolled over and looked at Sherlock. "Sometimes, you are no fun at all."


End file.
